burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Lawrence Road
makes its way through the Lawrence Tunnel.]] Lawrence Road is the tunnel going from the 7th Street and Lambert Parkway intersection to the Ross Drive, North and South Rouse Drive intersection. The road has 8 lanes at its widest point but it narrows down to 6 at the North/South Rouse Drive intersection. It effectively links the Silver Lake & Palm Bay Heights districts together. The two sides Lawrence Road have a high elevation difference in the middle of the tunnel, which means that there are some ramps. Beginners should be aware of the dangerous dead-end and ramps found on the westbound (lower) section at the tunnel's center point. Events Freeburn Challenges During online gameplay, players may be invited to take part in some Freeburn Challenges that are located in Lawrence Road Tunnel. Car Timed Challenges Since the Cagney Update, the Lawrence Road Tunnel is also a location used in a Timed Challenge. Landmarks of Interest *Barely on the eastern edge of this road is a large arch sign welcoming visitors to Ocean View. *A few meters into the tunnel one can spot a large grill on the ceiling, offering a view to the sky and the hill the player is about to drive through. *Lawrence Road is apparently incomplete, as there is a large hole in the wall a short way into it, allowing access to the lower lanes in case you took the wrong one you wanted. *Further down is a gap in the road itself on the upper lane. There is also a two-way ramp underneath. This is excellent for switching lanes or getting some extra boost. If you accidentally take this ramp while heading east, use the above hole in the wall to drop down to the lower lane. Gameplay Strategy Lawrence Road is the home to a difficult 4-player online event which requires each player to get 2000 yards of reverse oncoming on Lawrence road. The difficult part of it is that oncoming is only counted within the tunnel, and not on the part of Lawrence which extends past S. Rouse Drive, eventually turning into Ross drive. As a result, players must start from Lambert Parkway, reverse down the high side of the tunnel, then turn around on S. Rouse and repeat. In this way, the goal can be achieved easily within three rotations, although it can be done within two if the player weaves in and out of traffic. Race and Marked Man This is one of the few roads that connect western and eastern Paradise. It is very popular for racers coming east from Silver Lake and North Mountain Road to the Country Club and Coast Guard HQ and vice versa. Going to the Observitory for this road is also good. Use the Railroad for the Wind Farm, not this. Much more direct. Be advised that this road has no protection at all for Marked Man. Use with caution. Stunt Run This road is more a passageway than an actual attraction. Stunters going west should note that the Airfield is close by. Going east, the Big Surf Beach is nearby. Road Rage It's one of the best places for Road Rage events, as not only is it a wide & straight forward road, it also connects to North Rouse Drive, one of the best roads for Road Rages (low traffic, and narrow roads). Glitches By executing (unknown) specific tactics, players can find themselves driving on top of the Lawrence Road Tunnel as seen in the video below. Programming Error A programming error could be found on westbound Lawrence parkway. Start out at S. Rouse drive, driving toward the city, into oncoming traffic. Hug the right wall until you come across two left-pointing arrows. These in themselves reveal part of the glitch; left pointing arrows on the wrong side of the road. Run into the arrows, then continue to ride across the wall, turning around and going up the dirt ramp in the center, and into oncoming traffic the other direction. After getting up the ramp, turn around and drive with the traffic toward the city. If done correctly, you should be acquiring oncoming despite traveling in the correct direction. This is likely due to a programming error which put traffic traveling on the wrong side of the street during the original testing phase. :This glitch has been repaired with the Cagney update. Notes *The Near Miss challenge in the Burnout Paradise Party Pack is located in this tunnel.